


Original Sin

by ScarletteStar1



Series: Confessional [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Church Sex, Erotic, F/M, Fantasy, Heresy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Praise Kink, Smut, age gap, dead dove do not eat, illicit sex with a priest, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: "You shouldn't be here," he says. . .  but then he says a lot of other things that tell me I'm exactly where he wants me.
Series: Confessional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904509
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from my longer original work, Confessional. Just in case you're in need of a quick, erotic fix. Please note the tags. Don't like, don't read. . . and if you do like it, feel free to check out my full length story, also posted on AO3. Comments and kudos are always welcomed and very much appreciated!

He looks at me with eyes full of mournful lust. I tell him how my friend thought he was hot. He raises his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything. "She said you looked at me like you wanted to bend me over the altar and. . ."

"How dare she?" Gabe's lips quiver. "That's sacrilegious to say the least."

"I'm sorry," I mutter and look down at my feet.

"You shouldn't be here," he says, but he doesn't sound angry. He sounds tortured. 

"I couldn't stay away." My chest is tight with unshed tears. I'm trying to behave. I bring my arms behind my back and clasp my hands. I'm trying hard to be good for him, but I feel his eyes smoldering over me with conflict and desire. "I've tried to keep my distance," I gulp. "I'll try harder." I sway on my feet. 

All the while I'm praying temptation gets the better of him because I am guilty of lust and greed. 

We stand at the front of the church. It’s dark except for candles, empty except for us, and silent except for the tide of our breath. It doesn't surprise me, not exactly, when he approaches me, but I start a little all the same. My skin prickles with goose bumps at his touch. Deep from his throat he growls and in the shadows, with his curly hair and shaggy beard, he looks a bit like an animal. He runs his hands over my body, closing his eyes as he feels my curves and bones. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him, then purrs in my ear, “Can you feel what you do to me?” And my mouth opens in surprise as I feel the bulge he presses against me. “Tell me,” he whispers. “Tell me you feel me.”

“Oh, God, I feel you,” I whimper and he feels so good, he makes me feel so good as he rubs me through my clothes. He walks me up the steps, past the communion rail, and he turns me around so I face the altar with it’s green and ivory brocade dressings.

“Put your hands on top,” he orders and I comply. He pulls up my skirt and caresses my ass through my panties, then threads his hands through my legs, widening my stance and fondling my swollen labia. I turn my face back and he kisses me, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth until it hurts and I cry out. When he pulls my panties to my ankles, he crouches down, guides one of my feet out of them, and then the other. As he rises, he licks his way up my inner thigh and his tongue just grazes my opening. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?”

“I am. Take me, Father,” I moan. I hear him rucking up his cassock and unzipping his pants. He rubs his erection over my backside and it’s heat inflames my need to have him. I bend over and buck my hips out, inviting him in. I look behind me, up at him and I lick my lips with a little nod. He works his jaw, still trying to resist. He teases my opening with delicious circles for a moment before thrusting in, but when he does enter me it is not gentle. He grabs my hips and enshrines himself suddenly and completely in my wetness. In a moment of stillness, we adjust to one another, slow our breathing, least we come instantly.

"You're such a good girl, so wet. Is that just for me?"

"Yes, Father. I only get wet for you."

He nibbles my ear and whispers, "Do you want to feel me?"

"God, yes. Please!" I'm not above begging for this precious sacrament.

He begins to pump in and out of me, mercilessly slow so I cry ecstatically in moments. "You're so tight, so perfect. It's heaven," he gasps, his breath hot on the nape of my neck. Once he knows I’ve had my first climax, he speeds up. My fingers grip the cloth of the altar trying to get purchase as he slaps against me. I knock over a chalice and wine spills, soaking the cloth, wetting my arm. He hunches over me and sucks the liquor off me, licks it into my mouth. He becomes almost savage, biting my neck, squeezing my breasts, telling me he’s getting ready to fill me up and I will take it, I will take him, I will own every drop. I come again as he’s saying these things. He asks if I only come for him and him alone.

"Yes!" I pledge fervently.

"Oh you're so good. You're the best, my only, my sweetest, tightest heaven." His voice is like smoke in my ear.

As wild has he’s been fucking me, when he comes at last, it is deliberate and intense. He’s ensured I’ve had all I can manage, and he lets go in me with a groan and final thrust that makes me shatter one last time around him as he streams hot ribbons of pleasure into me for what seems like an eternity. 

For a while, he rests his body on top of mine. I am pressed upon the altar, my breasts flattened against it. He dips his fingers in the spilt chalice, and then brings them to my lips. I suckle on his fingers as he grows limp and slips from my body. His semen trickles down my thigh almost as soon as he falls from me. 

"You shouldn't be here," he nuzzles his words against my neck, plants them tenderly in my skin. He turns me around in his arms and kisses my forehead. I trace the lines of his face and pinch his earlobes. 

"I know," I whisper. "But my God I love you." 


End file.
